


This is what you came for.

by Catmandont



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mostly fluff though, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmandont/pseuds/Catmandont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bea had never felt this way about anyone, and she was tired of pretending. Set after the events of 5x08</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. But I'm complete Ballie trash and I needed to write this! I hope it's okay!

Bea had been gone for weeks. She'd been in a hospital for a little while, and then once she'd been transferred back to Wentworth she'd had to stay in the infirmary. The only person who's been allowed to see Bea was Liz, she was the peer worker and that was the rules and Allie was so goddamn sick of the rules. She needed to see Bea, she needed to qualm her fears that she wasn't okay. Because even though Liz reported that Bea was fine, the last thing the blonde had seen of the woman she adored was a limp and pale version of the red hair being carried away by Mr. Jackson. She'd worn the older woman's jumpers so much that they no longer smelled of her, and Allie had started to forget what Bea's laugh sounded like. It was a sound so rarely heard by anyone else that the blonde had always known it was a precious thing to hear, had always cherished the sound and tried to remember every detail of it. Now, it was starting to fade from her memory, replaced with memories of her own screams as she'd been held back from the red head's body. 

She missed everything about Bea. She missed the sneaky smile that the woman couldn't hold back when she was near Allie, she missed the way her eyes would track her every day as she entered the mess hall; waiting to catch her eye. She even missed the way Bea pretended not to care about Allie when it becoming very clear that she did. Most of all she missed their rendezvous in the equipment room, it wasn't the fooling around she missed (although that was pretty good), it was the way Bea was when they were alone. She was unguarded, honest, softer, kinder, and sweet in a way that made Allie feel like the older woman truly trusted her, and felt comfortable in her presence. It gave her hope, hope that if maybe Bea was okay, that maybe she'd slowly grow more open to this thing between them, whatever it was, and maybe one day they could be together. A true couple, as true as a couple could be in prison. 

She just needed to know if Bea was okay, even if she didn't want to be with Allie after everything that happened, the blonde would settle for just knowing that Bea was okay, was going to stay that way. She promised the universe that if Bea came back and didn't want anything to do with her, she would accept that, that it would be okay as long as she knew the red head was fit and fighting. But even as she made the promise she knew she was going to break it, because she knew that next time she saw the older woman, there would be no way she could keep her hands off her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bea, if you think that you're ready, we'd like to release you back in Gen Pop today."

Bea sat up so fast at hearing this it pulled on her still healing ribs and she winced. The Governor noticed this and turned to the nurse.  
"Are you sure she's okay to be released?" The nurse opened her mouth to speak, but Bea cut her off before she could say anything.  
"I'm fine Miss Bennet, I'm going stir crazy in here, please, put me back in Gen Pop."  
Bea wasn't all that worried that the Governor would change her mind, she knew the brunette was eager to have the Top Dog back, keeping the other women in line. The nurse shot a quick glare at Bea for cutting her off before turning to the Governor.  
"She's fine, her ribs aren't quite healed, but they'll get there."  
"Well then, if you're sure you're ready."  
"I'm ready, I really am."  
"Eager to see your friends? Maxine's not back yet, but Boomer's out of the slot and Doreen has left Kaz's crew." Bea smiled and nodded in agreement with what the woman was saying, but to be honest, Bea hadn't even been thinking about her crew. She hadn't even been worried about her Top Dog status. All she could think about was seeing Allie.

She knew from Liz that Allie had cut all ties with Kaz, after the part she played in the Freak's murder attempt. She also knew that Boomer and Liz had been keeping the women in line in her absence and that the women respected Bea even more after surviving such a brutal attack. The women knew now more than ever that the red head was not someone to be messed with. But honestly Bea didn't care much about any of that, she was nervous, ridiculously nervous, to see Allie again. 

She so desperately missed the blondes cheeky smile, the way she smelt like wild orchard shampoo and the calm Bea felt when she was around her. She'd had a lot of time to think about everything while she'd been recuperating and she'd decided to do exactly what Bridget said and fuck the labels. Allie was the only thing in a long time that made Bea happy, and after hearing what the blonde had done to Kaz when she confronted her, she knew better than to be worried about the younger woman's safety. She was going to be in here for a very long time and she couldn't avoid Allie or the feelings she had for her, and frankly it was too exhausting to try. So she had decided, that if Allie would have her, she was all in. But she we ridiculously nervous to see how the blonde felt about this, she was worried that in the weeks that the red head had been gone, that maybe Allie's feelings may have changed, maybe she'd decided that Bea wasn't worth all the hard work. 

And that's why, as Bea stood in front of the door back into Gen Pop, she felt like she was going to vomit from the amount of butterflies in her stomach. The anticipation of seeing the face she had missed so much was almost enough to make Bea decide to stay in the infirmary for a little bit longer... Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll be reunited in the next chapter, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Vera had been smart enough to release Bea back into the prison during lunch time, so that none of the women were about to cause any drama and they walked through the prison towards the mess hall.  
"Actually Miss Bennet, I'm not all that hungry, I might just head back to my room, ease into things."  
The Governor stared at Bea for a moment, seemingly unsure of whether or not it was a good idea, before making up her mind and leaving Bea to head back to H block on her own. Bea was relieved because she had no intention to hide out in her room, she needed to see Allie. Her plan was to wait in the blonde's room for her to get back from lunch and to see where the two of them stood, away from the prying eyes. The red head got half way to Allie's cell before she stopped in her tracks. She needed to show Allie that she was serious, that she had finally made up her mind, and she needed to do it now, before she chickened out and changed her mind. That's when she decided she needed to walk straight into the mess hall, confront the situation head on. As soon as she walked through the doors though, she regretted it. Slowly but surely all the women stopped in their tracks and stared at her, everyone seeming to be taking a moment to decide how to react, waiting for anyone else to react first. She glanced over all the shell shocked faces, looking for one in particular, one blue eyed, cheeky grinned blonde who she had missed with every fibre of her being. After what seemed like a lifetime she spotted her, over at the Bain Marie, spooning food onto her tray half heartedly as if she was purely going through the motions. She hadn't noticed the disturbance amongst the women yet, and Bea started to lose all the confidence she had built up on the way over here, if everyone wasn't staring at her she'd turn her back and run, but she knew she couldn't show that kind of weakness right now. So instead, she just stood there, unsure of what to do next. 

Allie was so sick of prison food. She'd never cared before, but in the last few weeks, everything had started to taste like cardboard. But then again, without Bea everything was kind of bland. Allie turned away from the food with her tray only half full, and it was only then that she noticed the silence. No one was speaking. Everyone was staring in the direction of the door, not speaking a word. And then all of a sudden someone started clapping, and then everyone started clapping together and Allie's heart skipped a beat, because the women could only be applauding one person, she was almost too afraid to look just in case she was wrong. She turned slowly towards the source of the women's attention and nearly dropped her tray when she locked eyes with Bea. The older woman looked slimmer, slightly pale and her regrowth was getting pretty long, but she was alive and beautiful and she was her Bea and she was so close, close enough that she only had to walk a few feet and she could have the red head in her arms.

She wanted to run towards Bea, breathe her in, feel her warmth against her, but she knew that the older woman wouldn't want that, not in front of all these women. So she just stood their, eyes locked with Bea, listening to the women applauding the woman who had finally beat the Freak, who was now locked away in protection for the rest of her miserable life. Allie was still trying to decide what to do next when Bea started moving towards her, at first slowly and then with great purpose. She was striding directly across the room, eyes locked on the blonde's. Allie couldn't do anything, she was rooted to the spot, just waiting for Bea to reach her. Then all of a sudden she was right there in front of her, taking her tray out of her hands and resting their foreheads together, hands on the younger woman's hips. 

"God I missed you." Bea whispered, staring into the blonde's eyes, her voice hoarse, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. The blonde's knees went instantly weak. Allie moved her hand to the back of the older woman's head and she swore if Bea wasn't holding her up she would have collapsed. The Top Dog who had been so hell bent on no one knowing there was anything between them was throwing caution to the wind and basically claiming her in front of all these women.  
"Geez Bee, didn't think you'd be one for the big romantic gesture." The blonde responded, swallowing back her tears.  
"Do you always have to be a smart ass?" Bea asked, her face cracking into a smile.  
"Just shut up and kiss me, would ya?" Allie responded, moving closer.  
"We have an audience." Bea was laughing, not moving away, but not moving any closer either. Allie just needed her to move a little bit closer. But the women were still watching. And weirdly still applauding, some of them were even cheering. And then a few of them started clinking their plastic cups with their plastic knifes, like this was a wedding and they wanted the bride and groom to kiss.  
"We better give them that they want." The blonde said, closing the distance between them, their lips finally meeting after so many weeks apart. Allie felt as though all the oxygen had left the room and Bea was the only thing keeping her alive. She drank the woman in, the feel of her hands digging into the younger woman's hips, the way she let out a quiet breathy moan when Allie's tongue slipped into her mouth. 

"Alright, show's over ladies." Miss Miles called out over the dim, trying to settle the prisoners down. Allie parted from Bea, disgruntled at being interrupted but all together ecstatic that she had the woman she adored back by her side.  
"You hungry?" She asked the red head, her eyes raking over her overly slim frame.  
"Not for food." Bea responded, an impish grin on her pale face. Allie nearly melted into a pool at the older woman's feet.  
"Can you just eat a little something, for me?"  
"I think I've just proven I'd do anything for you Allie." The blonde smiled as she grabbed Bea's hand in one hand and her discarded food tray in the other, before leading the older woman toward the table seating Bea's friends. Boomer wrapped Bea in a hug so tight Bea swore she'd re-broken a couple of ribs and Liz nearly burst into tears. 

"Where's Dor?" Bea asked as soon as the women had finished asking if she was okay.  
"She eats by herself now love, since she left Kaz's crew. She's already left, gone back to her cell I think." Liz responded, worry etched all over her features. Allie noticed Bea clenching her jaw as her face momentarily hardened and the blonde waited for the storm to hit. But it was over before it had even started and Bea turned to her with a grin.  
"Alright, feed me some of your broccoli so we can get out of here and be alone." She said quietly enough so only the blonde could hear.  
"Yes ma'am," she responded with a cheeky grin. "It's really hot when you're bossy."  
"Oi, lovebirds, there's other people at the table ya know?" Boomer interjected.  
"Sorry Booms, I guess we'll just have to get a room," Allie laughed. "After Bea eats something of course."  
Allie watched as Bea dragged the blonde's tray towards her and started shovelling food into her mouth. After about 6 mouthfuls she stood up, grabbed Allie's hand and started pulling her towards the door. The blonde was powerless to do anything but follow the older woman as they walked towards the door. Several women stood to give Bea a pat on the back and wish her well as they headed out. 

The red head didn't stop though, she didn't stop until they were in her cell with the door closed. Allie immediately wrapped the older woman in a gentle bear hug, hoping to convey all of the emotions she was feeling, just through this simple hug.  
"You really had me worried there for a second." She whispered so quietly Bea almost missed it.  
The red head pulled back and reached up to stroke the younger woman's cheek.  
"You don't need to worry about me, I'm a survivor, and I'll be around for a long time, frustrating the crap out of you."  
"God I hope so." Allie responded, before crashing their lips together.


	4. Chapter 4

They made out for a while, but had to stop because Bea got tired. She looked at Allie, embarrassment written all over her features. God she was endearing when she was embarrassed, and it just made the blonde want to start kissing her again, but she stopped herself. The red head took a moment to catch her breathe, "Sorry that this isn't moving very fast."  
"Bea you just almost died. If you need a break, that's understandable, I don't want to do anything right now anyway. I just want to be near you, to hold you." 

The blonde was taken aback when the older woman started blinking back tears.  
"Shit Bea, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, what did I say?" She placed her hands on the red head's cheeks, holding her face and using her thumbs to gently wipe at Bea's tears. The older woman gently held Allie's wrist as she shook her head.  
"You haven't done anything wrong. You don't need to apologise."  
"Then what's wrong?" The blonde asked, her tone gentle.  
"You don't want anything from me, do you Allie?"  
"I told you Bea, I just want you. I just want to be near you, I missed you so much."  
They stood there for several minutes, neither of them saying anything, the blonde just watching in concern as silent tears slipped from Bea's closed eyes.  
"Please, tell me what's made you sad." Bea laughed then, that sound Allie cherished so much and she couldn't even appreciate it, because she was confused.  
"These aren't sad tears, these are... Overwhelmed tears. You know no one has ever said that to me?"  
"Said what?" The blonde was past confusion at this point.  
"That they want to hold me, no one's ever held me before. Everybody always wants something from me, but not you. You don't want anything." 

Allie didn't even have any words in that moment, all she knew was that she wanted to Bea to understand how much she cared for her. So she kissed her, she kissed her long and deep, still holding her face, not hot and heavy kissing like earlier, soft caring kisses that she hoped would convey to the red head just how much she cared. 

They ended up on the bed, Allie sitting up with her back against the wall, Bea lying on her back, her head laying in the blonde's lap as she ran her fingers through the older woman's curls.  
"You look tired Bea." The younger woman observed as the red head fought to keep her eyes open.  
"I haven't been sleeping. Every time I closed my eyes before all I could see was the Freak's face. I don't remember much, but I remember being paralysed and really afraid."  
"Before?"  
"Yea, in the infirmary."  
"And now?"  
"Now what?"  
"Right now, when you close your eyes, what do you see?"  
"You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to decide whether to end it here, but I kind of have another chapter written so maybe I should make it a series or I could just continue this. Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

They sat sat like this for a couple of hours, talking about what Bea had missed during her time in hospital, Bea describing how the hospital food had been even worse than stuff they got here in the prison.   
"Shit, speaking of food, I've gotta go help with dinner."  
"You gonna serve me up double spinach again?" Bea laughed as the blonde stood up and raised her arms above her head in a long stretch. 

Allie was responding to Bea's comment with something witty but the red head was distracted by the expanse of skin that had been revealed when the younger woman had reached up, he shirt riding up and revealing the soft expanse of her toned stomach. 

"See something you like?" The blonde asked, her eyebrow quirking up as she smirked at Bea.   
The older woman blushed, embarrassed to have been caught in the act. Bea had never felt like this before, had never caught herself checking someone out. She used to wonder if there was something wrong with her, she never felt like she owned her sexuality like so many women did. And now that she knew what it felt like to want somebody, she never wanted the feeling to go away. She craved Allie not just emotionally but on a physical level and after a lifetime of only participating in sex because she felt she had to, it was a nice feeling. 

"Don't be embarrassed, you're allowed to look. I want you to look, when you look at me like that, it does things to me."   
"Oh yea, like what?" Bea was starting to get more confident around the blonde now, was starting to see it was possible for her to rise to the younger woman's challenge when it came to flirting. Allie sensed the challenge in Bea's words and climbed back on the bed, crawling towards her on all fours, not breaking eye contact. She moved her face past the red heads until her lips were almost touching the shell of her ear sending a shiver of arousal down Bea's spine.   
"It makes me wet." Allie whispered, before taking the older woman's earlobe in between her teeth. The red head felt a knot of arousal form in her stomach, and a slight pull in between her legs. "But then again, I've been wet for you since the first time I laid eyes on you." And with that the blonde pulled back, her signature smirk making Bea feel things she didn't even think were possible.   
"Anyway, off to work." Allie leaned down and placed an almost chaste kiss on the older woman's lips and then she was gone.   
"Talk about blue balls." Bea muttered to herself but Allie must have heard her because she could hear the blonde chuckling as she made her way to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this was pretty hard to write but I felt like after 4x09 I need to get it out there. I'm so devastated about what's happening to Allie and I'm so scared for next week's episode. I digress, I'm working the next 9 days straight but I'll do my best not to make you wait that long for the next instalment. If anyone wants to chat about the latest episode you can find me on Tumblr @buildawall0fbooks. Thanks for all the amazing reviews and kudos, you guys are all so amazing. Happy reading x

The line for food was never ending but Allie was struggling to focus on the task at hand. She was worried that she was pushing Bea too hard. She didn't want to make the other woman uncomfortable and she knew Bea wasn't comfortable with her sexuality and yet Allie couldn't stop stop flaunting hers in front of the red head. She as going to push Bea away and she was mentally kicking herself. 

All of a sudden the person standing in front of her wasn't just another faceless prisoner, but the rather subject of her adoration. Bea was smiling at her, that shy endearing smile that made the blonde want to gather the older woman up in her arms.

"When do you get off work?"

"Usually right before count." 

Bea's smile turned into a frown. 

"So I won't see you again tonight?"  
"Why?" 

 

"Because you won't be able to leave your block after count." 

"Is Queen Bea pouting because she won't be able to see me until tomorrow morning?" 

"Shut up." 

"I'll make sure I see you before lock in, come give you a goodnight kiss, promise."  
Bea blushed at that, something the blonde would definitely never get sick of. The red head started moving off to sit down but Allie called her back. 

"Hey look, I'm sorry if I'm moving too fast. I know you're not comfortable with that stuff and I don't wanna push you away. I really like you Bea, sometimes it's hard to control myself." 

"I'm only uncomfortable because I don't know what to do. I like it when you... Touch me, when you whisper things in my ear, I just don't know how to reciprocate yet." 

"You don't have to reciprocate, I'm happy to do all the heavy lifting." 

Allie was smirking again, she had never been this physically attracted to anyone before, and she couldn't control herself. Or wouldn't control herself, she didn't really know which. 

"I want to make you feel good."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, you do." 

"Seriously, ladies, move it along." Miss Miles had caught them again. Bea smiled at Allie apologetically as she made her way to sit next to Boomer. 

"She really like you, ya know?" Liz was standing in front of her now. Glancing between Bea and Allie, watching the way they couldn't keep their eyes off one another.

"Ya think so Liz?" The blonde asked. 

"Love have you ever noticed how whenever Bea enters a room, everyone's watching her? Well before you got here she was always watching, waiting. Now whenever she walks into a room, she's not watching everyone else, she's looking for one person, you. Even now, everyone's watching her, but she's only got eyes for you."

Bea had kept on eye on the clock ever since getting back from dinner. She'd sat with Boomer and Liz and pretended to watch TV but all she could think about was whether or not Allie would stay true to her promise. The women told her about how Boomer had called the hospital and Maxine was doing well, she's given Bea the number and the red head was going to call through as soon as the phone's were open. She missed her friend dearly and couldn't wait until she was back in H block, alive and well. The girls also told her about how Sonia was gone, transferred into protection when she freaked out about what had happened to Bea. The Top Dog wondered briefly what was going to happen with Sonia's cell, but then it was ten minutes before count and she was heading back to her cell, hoping against hope that Allie would show up at the last minute and keep true to her promise. She heard someone hurry into H one and Liz berate them.

"Got here by the skin of your teeth, almost late for count." 

"Yea well I made it in time and that's what's important."

Bea could almost hear the cocky smirk in Allie's voice. She stood and headed for the door to her cell, she'd meet Allie there, they'd kiss and then Allie could get back to her own block on time. Just as Bea reached the door to her cell an officer entered and started checking them all off. The red head looked at Allie in panic, the blonde was busted. She was going to be slotted for being here during count for sure. The blonde however looked totally calm, standing in the doorway to Sonia's old cell and smiling knowingly at the older woman.

"What are you doing here?" Bea asked the blonde as soon as they'd been locked in for the night. Allie was leaning against the doorframe, arms folded, smirking at Bea. 

"I live here, what are you doing all the way over there, when you could be over here, kissing me goodnight." 

"Oh gross you guys, get a fuckin' room." Boomer yelled before disappearing into her own cell and slamming the door. 

Bea couldn't stop thinking about that goodnight kiss Allie had given her. The blonde had pushed the older woman up against the door frame, careful not to hurt her injured ribs, and kissed Bea like all the oxygen had left the entire prion and Bea was the only one who could give her life. And then she had sent Bea to bed, claiming the red head looked tired and that she didn't want to keep her up all night. And now Bea was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling thinking that the only thing between her and the ridiculously attractive blonde was two unlocked doors. How was Bea supposed to sleep if when her eyes were closed all she saw was the freak and when her eyes were open all she could think about was Allie? She wanted to go across to Allie's room, it seemed ridiculous to be so close but to be apart. Little did she know that the blonde was in her cell, fighting the urge to get up and march over to Bea's room, but she didn't want to be too forceful with her affection, she knew that sometimes she needed to let the red head come to her. It was taking every bit of willpower Allie had not to get up and go to Bea. And as a recovering addict, she liked to think she had a fair amount of willpower. Don't get up, don't get up, don't get up, became the blonde's mantra as she lay in the dark, willing to hear the sound of her door opening. And that's why, when she finally did hear it, she thought she was imagining it, but when she glanced up towards the door she saw Bea's slim frame silhouetted against the light from the common area of the unit. 

"Can I... Can I come in, just for a bit?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	7. Chapter 7

Bea pulled the door shut behind her and made her way awkwardly over to the bed where Allie was laying. The blonde smiled up at her warmly and lifted the edge of the covers up, gesturing the older woman to join her in the bed. Bea's eyes raked over Allie's body in the dull light, all she was wearing was a singlet and a pair of underwear. All that bare skin made Bea think things she'd never thought about about another human before. 

"You gonna stop perving and get in? It's bloody freezing." The blonde teased. 

"Maybe you should put some more clothes on if you're cold." 

"I've never gotten any complaints about my sleep wear before, but I guess if you really want me to." 

"Nah I guess this is okay." The red head responded, feigning nonchalance. 

"Well then, get in already." 

Bea wasn't going to let the invitation go twice and quickly climbed into bed with the younger woman, who drew the blankets up over them.   
"Lie here." Allie said, instructing the red head to lay her head on her chest. Bea did as she was told and snuggled as close as she could to the blonde, breathing her in. 

"Bloody hell Bea, you're feet are freezing!" The blonde said suddenly, trying and failing to angle her feet away from the older woman's in her tiny single bed. 

"Well warm them up for me then, would ya?" The red head laughed as she chased Allie's feet around under the covers. 

"Bea! Stop it!" The blonde squealed, her face lit up with a grin. 

"Make me." 

The next thing Bea knew she was being pushed back into the mattress, the blonde's hands on either side of her head holding her up, lips crashing against her own. The red head let out an involuntary hiss of pain. 

"Oh my god Bea I'm so sorry. I forgot about your ribs." The blonde immediately rolled off, looking guilty. 

"No, no it's okay. Come back." 

"Nice try Bea, but you need to heal. And sleep, you should probably sleep." 

"Party pooper." 

"Oh I'm sorry that I'm more concerned about your health than getting my rocks off." 

Bea felt her heart pull a little at those words. Harry had never cared about Bea's health, it was what he wanted when he wanted it, it didn't matter if Bea was sick or injured, if she said no, she was just going to end up in a worse state. 

"Thank you." Bea said as she snuggled back on the younger woman's chest. 

"For what?" The blonde asked, confused. 

"For caring, about me, about my ribs. Just thanks." 

"Bea, I...." The red head knew that Allie understood exactly what Bea was feeling, they both knew what it was like to have people take without giving.

"Sssh Allie, I'm sleeping." 

The red head felt the younger woman place a soft kiss on top of her head and then she drifted off into the first easy sleep she'd had in a very long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait on this chapter. I hope it's okay, I feel like it's average, but I've made you wait long enough.

For just a moment, waking up warm and comfortable in Allie's arms, Bea forgot she was in prison. Just for a moment, she forgot that she would spend the rest of her life behind the same four walls. It was one of the most blissful moments of her entire life. The reality of the situation however, was that Bea was in prison, and there were things that she needed to deal with. Things that she needed to deal with, that were probably going to upset the blonde's whose arms currently surrounded her. The red head slowly lifted herself from the bed, preparing to head back to her cell for morning count. It wasn't until she placed a gentle kiss on Allie's forehead that the younger woman began to stir. 

"Where ya goin'?" Allie's voice was thick with sleep and Bea found it impossibly endearing. 

"It's almost time for count." 

"Mmmm breakfast." 

"No I said it's time for count."

"Yea, but after count is breakfast." 

"Are you always thinking about food?" Bea laughed as the younger woman stood up and stretched. 

"No, not always. Sometimes I think about you naked."  
"Sometimes?" Bea asked, quirking an eyebrow in disbelief. 

"Okay, all the time." 

 

"What are you gonna do today, seeing as you haven't been cleared for work yet?" 

"I thought I might spend some time in the yard, I haven't been outside in weeks." Allie seemed pleased enough with that answer, pleased enough that Bea wouldn't have to go into any more detail about her plans for the day. She was in the clear, for now. 

"Yea and then we're gonna go see Kaz right Bea." 

Fucking Boomer. Bea knew better than to lie at this point, that it was better to just be honest with the blonde. 

"Yea Booms we should probably pay her a visit." The red head answered, scooping some cornflakes into her mouth while watching Allie's face for her reaction. 

"Why do you have to see Kaz?" The younger woman asked. Her face was unreadable at this point. 

"She tried to kill the Top Dog, she tried to kill my friend. We gotta teach her a lesson, don't we Bea?" 

Fucking Boomer and her big fucking mouth. 

"Yea Booms, we gotta teach her a lesson." Bea watched Allie, whose face was still impassive, still too hard to read. 

"Bea, can I be a word?" The blonde asked, tipping her head towards the door, her tone implying that the red head didn't really have a choice in the matter. 

 

Bea stood up and headed towards the door, trying to portray pure confidence and not the sheepishness she actually felt at the fact that she was being dragged away from breakfast to be chastised by her girlfriend, in front of all her friends. Her lovely, supportive friends who were all quietly teasing her in sing-song voices. "Bea's in trouble with the missus."  
The red head felt like a teenage boy. Fucking Boomer. 

"Bea please don't go see Kaz today." The blonde wears pleading with the older woman, but she should know by now that Bea was a stubborn woman, and nothing was going to change her mind. 

"What's it to you, you're not part of her crew anymore." 

"But I still care about her." 

"Allie she tried to kill me." 

"Well technically the Freak tried to kill you."

"Well technically I was drugged out of my mind and then had my head out under water and I couldn't even fight back, just had to lie here and wait to die,and Kaz helped. So, I don't really care how big or small her part was in the plan, the point is she was part of the plan. It's time someone took that women down a few notches." Bea was getting frustrated now, she didn't want to hurt Allie but she also needed the blonde to see that this was something she needed to do. 

"Bea, Boomer wants to kill Kaz, she told me herself." 

"I won't let her kill her, we're just gonna rough her up a bit. Put her back in her place." 

"Please Bea I.." 

"Allie, you're either with me or you're with Kaz. She tried to kill me, I have to teach her a lesson." 

"I already had a pretty good go at her." 

"I know, I heard, a fractured cheekbone, nice work. But I've gotta do this myself." Bea smiled at the younger woman, raising her hand to cup her cheek. 

"Yea and I've gotta get to work, so I'll see ya." Allie pulled away, shaking her head at Bea, before she turned and walked away down the hall. 

 

They stopped Kaz on her way to lunch. Her crew were leaving the unit but Boomer held Kaz back. A few of the women tried to stay back but Bea insisted that they go enjoy their lunch. Kaz looked defeated, her face still bruised from Allie's fists. 

"Let's get this over with then."

Bea moved in close to Kaz, making sure she got right into her face. 

"I want you to know that Boomer wants to kill you, and if it wasn't for Allie, I would let her." 

Then she stepped away and watched as Boomer did her work. Then once she thought Kaz had had enough she squatted down next to the blonde's head.

"This is the end of this, you hear me Kaz? When you first got here, I wasn't myself and it was easier for me to let you strut around the prison than to put you in your place, but I've had enough. You don't ever fucking try to take me down again, you don't come near my girls, and you don't come near Allie." 

"Don't pretend like you care about Allie, I know you were just using her to get to her." 

Bea felt her anger bubble up over at the blonde's words and she grabbed the woman by her hair, lifting her head up so that she could look her in the eye. 

"I'm nothing like you Kaz. You've been using Allie to push your agenda and do your dirty work since day fucking one. There's a difference between you and me, and that's that I actually love her. I don't ever want to hear her name come out of your mouth again."

To punctuate the words, she slammed Kaz's head back to the ground and left the unit and headed to the phones. She needed to hear some of Maxine's words of wisdom, because she had no idea how to get Allie to forgive her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Bea, the girls and I were just discussing what we could turn your cell into, seeing as you'll probably be sleeping in Allie's all the time now." Liz was behind Bea in the line for dinner and the red head honestly couldn't care less what the other women in her unit were discussing.   
"Boomer and I broke three of Kaz's ribs earlier today Liz, so I wouldn't be counting your chickens just yet."   
"Yep, she's fucked." Boomer piped up from the end of the line.   
"Gee, thanks Booms." 

Allie wasn't stationed behind the Bain marees tonight, which meant she was probably out the back on dishes. Whether it was by chance or she had deliberately stationed herself there to avoid Bea, the red head wasn't sure. All she knew was that the result was the same, she wouldn't be able to talk to the younger woman until after she came back from work duty. She'd been waiting all afternoon to see the blonde, and she was starting to get anxious about it because she still had no idea how pissed Allie was with her. In the grand scheme of things, Kaz had gotten off pretty lightly, and if the Freak was still in Gen Pop she sure as hell would have gotten a lot worse, but Bea knew that Allie would always have a soft spot for Kaz, no matter what evils she committed. The red head couldn't condemn Allie for that, she understood that what Kaz had done for the younger woman was something she could never forget and feel like she had fully repaid the kindness; much in the way that Bea would forever feel like she was in Will's debt for going to be with Debbie when she couldn't. Just because Bea didn't agree with it, didn't mean she didn't understand it and the red head just wanted to chance to explain herself to Allie, to help her understand things from the older woman's point of view. Of course, she had to actually see her first. 

Allie had been out in the kitchen during work duty and had managed to be organised enough that she'd gotten clean up done in record time. Now she just wanted to shower and head to bed and read. If she was being honest with herself, she actually wanted to shower with Bea and snuggle up with Bea or basically do anything with Bea, but she was mad at the older woman and she even though she knew she would forgive her eventually, she was determined not to cave in. She could completely understand where Bea was coming from, she felt a similar anger towards Kaz for the part she had played in the Freak's murder attempt. Her real issue wasn't even with what Bea had done to Kaz. The blonde was just so tired of the fighting between the two older women and she knew that after what Bea had done today, the Red Right Hand would want to retaliate. She felt like she was going to be stuck in between this never ending fight for power. The worst part of all this stupid fighting was that Bea and Kaz wanted the same thing, when you got down to the brass tacks of it. They both wanted to keep the women in the prison safe and ensure they were all treated fairly. They just went about it in different ways. Allie just wanted some peace and quiet, to enjoy her time with Bea without having to constantly worry about Kaz's next attack. Without even glancing into Bea's cell the blonde gathered her toiletries and headed for the showers. 

She was so distracted by thoughts of Bea though, she didn't realise she was alone in the shower block with Juice and her boys until it was too late to turn around and leave undetected. Ever since Juice had overheard Allie rapping to Bea in the slot Allie had noticed the woman watching her constantly. It had freaked the blonde out, and she'd made it her mission to never be alone with the woman, especially now that her and Bea were officially out as a couple. Ever since Bea's attack, Boomer had made sure that Allie was never alone in the shower block, always accompanying her to keep her safe. Safety hadn't even crossed the blonde's mind tonight though, and as Juice turned to her with a predatory grin, she couldn't help but kick herself for her own stupidity. She was cornered now, and there was nothing she could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less than an hour until the finale, and I can't even watch it until tomorrow (no spoilers please). Good luck with the episode my friends, and if Allie dies, we riot, right?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay guys, I've been in mourning since episode 12 and my work schedule has also been ridiculous. Thanks JaiWal23 for the little nudge that got me to write this on my day off. Enjoy x

Bea had been waiting for Allie to come back for what felt like forever. After an hour or so she had moved into the common area, trying to keep herself distracted by joining the other women. 

"Alright, I'm gonna go have a shower," the red head announced, standing to gather her things. 

"I'll come with ya Bea, I haven't been yet and I bloody stink." 

"Charming Booms," Liz chimes in, her tone full of dry humour. 

****

"Do you really think Allie's gonna be mad at ya?"

"I dunno Booms, but she seemed pretty upset when I saw her last." Bea replied, her last conversation with the blonde replaying in her mind. 

"Well I reckon you've gotta do whatever ya need to, to sort it out." The brunette sounded genuinely concerned about the state of Bea's relationship, which kind of surprised the red head. She knew that during her time in the hospital Boomer and Allie had grown close, bonding over their missing loved ones, but she still didn't expect this level of concern. 

"Is that right?" 

"Well, yea, ya know ever since the fire you haven't been yourself Bea. It's like ya really tired all the time, the way Franky got towards the end ya know? But then ya met Allie and now you're kinda like the old Bea, but maybe a bit nicer." 

Bea was floored. She had learnt over the years that Boomer was more than what was just on the surface, that she had a heart of gold and she was fiercely loyal. She just never knew that the other woman had been paying that much attention to Bea's struggle. Maxine was always observing, always seemed to know how Bea was feeling, sometimes even before the red head knew it herself, but Boomer? It was overwhelming that the brunette cared that much. 

"I like Allie too. I just don't want yas to lose each other over something dumb, ya know?" 

The red head didn't really know how to respond. She always felt emotionally inept in moments like this, she'd never really learnt how to respond in an appropriate manner when people spoke from their hearts. The older woman tried to by herself time by surging ahead of the brunette to push open the door to the shower block, but what she saw as the door opened pushed any concerns of an appropriate emotional response out of her mind. Allie was standing against the tiles, seeming to try and shrink into them as Juice and one of her boys advanced towards her. Bea didn't even have a second to react before Boomer pushed past her, grabbing Juice and pushing her forcefully against the wall. 

"What the fuck do yo think you're fucking doing ya fucking dyke?" 

Boomer was mad, and the red head had seen the things that the brunette could do when she was mad and in this instance she had no intention of holding her back.   
"Juice!" Bea began, advancing on a terrified looking Juice as her minion scurried out of the shower block, without even having to be told. "How many times do we have to meet like this, before you get the picture. Stop messing with my girls or I swear to God I will actually let Boomer kill you, or better yet, I'll do it myself." 

The older lesbian opened her mouth to say something, but Boomer instantly shut her with a punch to the stomach. 

"I'm fucking serious you fucking dyke bitch. Don't fucking touch anyone ever again. Especially not Allie, she's my girl now."

Bea nodded at Boomer, who proceeded with an uppercut to Juice's chin so hard that she was knocked unconscious. 

*****

"Bea Smith, my very own knight in shining teal." The women were back in their unit and Allie was sitting on her bed watching as Bea stood nervously in the doorway to her cell. 

"Boomer did most of the hard work really." The red head had started wringing her hands, almost a caricature of anxiety. 

"Yea well she can expect a packet of Monte Carlos or ten coming her way tomorrow. But she's not really what I want to talk about right now." 

"Allie, I... I'm... I didn't mean to...." The red head was pacing up and down the blonde's cell now, wringing her hands and throwing glances at the younger woman. 

"Bea calm down, it's okay." Allie stood up from the bed and wrapped her arms around the woman she adored.

"It's okay, shhhh." 

"You shouldn't be the one comforting me, you were just nearly attacked by Juice." 

"I think you need the comfort more than I do right now." 

"I don't deserve it though." The red head stated, pushing the younger woman away. 

"Bea, you deserve a lot more than you think you do." 

"Why are you being so nice to me? You're mad at me, I did exactly what you asked me not to do." The red head was getting agitated now, looking around the room as though searching for an exit strategy. 

"You really don't get it do you Bea?" 

"Get what?" 

"I love you, you dickhead. When you love someone you forgive them, even when they do things that shit you. I'm not gonna give up on you Bea, I love you." 

The red head looked absolutely floored at Allie's confession, she froze in her pacing and turned to the younger woman. 

"You love me?" 

"Yes."

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

Allie was fast asleep, her breathing was deep and even and her body was warm where it was curled into Bea's side. The red head couldn't sleep though, she was so overwhelmed with intense feelings of love. She felt as though her heart was going to explode, her stomach full of the most pleasant butterflies she had ever experienced. 

She had always heard people talk about being in love, she'd read about it in books and she'd seen people fall in love in movies, but she'd never experienced it first hand until now, until Allie Novak. She finally understood why people would act so strangely, why they would do things that seemed completely out of character when they were in love. 

She had never been in love with Harry, Bea didn't even think she'd known what love was, until the very first time she lay eyes on Debbie. Since her daughter had been taken from her, the red head had tried not to feel anything, except hate and anger but the feelings had always leaked through the cracks in her armour and now Allie had come and with one fell swoop, pulled all the armour away, flooding Bea's disused and broken old heart with love and happiness and the top dog wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Bea, you are thinking way too loudly over there." 

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" 

"No, but now that I'm awake, whatcha thinkin' 'bout?"   
The blonde asked, rolling on to her stomach and propping her chin up with her hands. 

"How I can sneak out of here and effectively avoid you for the rest of our sentence when we're in the same prison. The old dine and dash." The red head rolled onto her uninjured side and bent her arm to prop her own head up, so that the two of them remained at eye level.   
Allie giggled, legitimately giggled like a school girl at Bea's words. 

"I think the dining is kinda an important part of the 'dine and dash' method, and you my love have yet to dine." The younger woman laughed. 

"Only because you won't let me." Bea grumbled back at the blonde. 

"Bea we've talked about this," Allie moved in close, her eyes dark and intense.

"When we have sex, I'm going to blow your mind. You'll remember it for a very long time, and sore ribs is not a detail that I want in those memories. So we wait, and it will be more than worth your while." The blonde punctuated her words with a kiss so intense it made Bea's toes curl. 

"You're gonna be the death of me Allie Novak."


End file.
